


Giving You My Heart

by Kaira00



Series: Of Those Simple Lines [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Don't read if you aren't open-minded, F/F, Humorous Ending, just an idea to have a positive vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami will have her heart transplanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving You My Heart

"tomorrow is the day." Asami said.

"I know." She held her tighter.

"In case I won't make it, I want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you and I'll always love you." A stream of tears flowed down her face.

"Love.." She cupped her face and kissed the tears away. "Don't worry. I heard the donor was a kind, loving and strong person. You both have that quality, so I'm one hundred percent sure that your body will never reject its new heart. And oh, I know you love me, thank you for showing it every single day. And I also want you to know that I love you more."

They kissed and kissed until they both fell asleep. Tomorrow's going to be all about uncertainty.

The big day came, and Korra promised Asami that she's going to be the very first person she'll see once she opened her eyes after the surgery. And Korra was always a keeper of her promises. Always.

After an almost twenty-four hour heart transplantation, and another twenty-four of continuous sedation, Asami was now finally conscious and stable.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing came to her mind was Korra. She scanned the room and was glad to see two pair of blue eyes looking at back her, but she frowned when she realized they were Tonraq's and Senna's.

"Where's Korra?" She shifted on her bed.

The two shared a look, Senna turned her back and squeaked. Tonraq looked down and sighed heavily.

Suddenly, Asami's eyes widened as a light bulb appeared above her head. DING!!!

"NOOOO!!" She cried.

Tonraq rushed to her aid, worried that she might break down. He comforted her with his bulky arms and whispered to her.

"Just kidding, she just went to the bathroom, kid."

Then the couple said, "LOL!"

**Author's Note:**

> Read this joke and I thought, why not? A little humor (prank) won't hurt, right? Right. (;


End file.
